


Give Me Your Love

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: Derealization Fics [3]
Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Skephalo - Fandom, Twitch - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Am I oKAyyYY???, Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Bloodvines Arc, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Feels like DamN-, Fights, Gay, Give Me Your Love, K we got that covered, Love, M/M, My therapist asked, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Skephalo, Surreal imagery, Yes this was written when I listened to an anime song SHUT UP-, alternative universe, egg, skeppy - Freeform, weirdcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "You would do anything for him wouldn't you?"Bad sighed as he knew that was an understatement. Every single insult that drew fear into his boy made him love him twice as much. It didn't matter how much it hurt, he knew he loved him.It wasn't his fault he just loved him more than anyone else did.The only problem was that Skeppy didn't love the Egg.And if he knew anything, that would have to change quick. No matter how painful it would be to him and his Geppy.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: Derealization Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180775
Kudos: 6





	Give Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Also Note This Fanfiction Contains Swearing, Verbal Fights, Shoving, Slightly Physical Fights, Crying, Weird And Surreal Imagery, Gaslighting, Insecurities About Now Being Enough, The Blood Vines Arc, Possessiveness Over Someone And General Uncomfy Stuff. Please Stay Safe And Please Know It Is Completely Fine To Stop Reading This!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 910 Words
> 
> Character Count: 4,823 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 3 Minutes and 19 Seconds

“I’m not going to let you bring anyone near it anymore,” 

Bad felt his heart twist as he turned to face Skeppy. “Wait, what are you talking about Geppy?” Bad hesitated. “Oh, you know what I’m talking about, don’t play dumb,” Skeppy scowled. 

Bad looked at Skeppy towering over him, his eyes shooting daggers at his heart. “I’m talking about the fucking egg!” Skeppy yelled. 

“Language!” Bad yelled. “Don’t you dare language me you disguising piece of shit,” Skeppy spat out. 

“I don’t give a fuck about whatever the egg turned you into but if there’s one thing I can do,” Skeppy spat. “I’m not letting my home get corrupted by a giant egg,” Skeppy scowled. 

Bad’s heart felt so heavy he thought he was going to fall over. As he thought he was going to collapse, he shoved Skeppy away. Through his blurry vision, he searched for any kind of escape. 

He did not want to be near that bitch anymore. 

An endless chorus of voice sang at every panicked footstep as he descended downstairs. The stone walls felt like nails digging into his skin. He did not deserve any of this. 

Did he even deserve Skeppy? Was Skeppy even worth keeping? But he loved Skeppy! But if Skeppy did not love him, how could he love the monster Skeppy said he was? 

Was it fault? Bad did not know he could change back to however Skeppy really loved. Bad felt so afraid and insecure before the Egg and know he had a purpose. But did he really have one without Skeppy? 

He could not even decipher his thoughts from his sobbing on the floor. The demon did not even know where he was, he just away from the man he loved. 

Curled up the floor, he felt a scary but soothing touch of comfort. Opening his eyes, he saw Bloodvines slowly creeping towards him as one caressed his cheek. The vine brushed away his tears as the Vines gave him a hug, slowly trapping him in it is embrace. 

“Aw what’s got you so down darling?” A voice rang out, the comforting tone of Skeppy but mixed with an almost robotic tone. It felt wrong but Bad did not care, he just wanted any kind of love at this point. 

“Skeppy said that... he hated you and...,” Bad stumbled over his words. 

“He hated me because of it, but it’s not my fault!” Bad said. “Right...?” Bad asked. “Ooh sweet, you know Skeppy loves you but he’s not the Bad he wants,” The voice said. 

Bad felt everything arise again before the vines tightened around his limbs. “He loved the old Bad, but you know what, you can be better,” It whispered. “You’ve shown everyone the Egg and guess what, they loved it am I wrong?” It asked. 

Bad shook his head. “Then Skeppy needs to know how good I am for him,” It said. “But he wants to destroy you,” Bad whimpered. “That is true, but I have a unique proposition for you,” 

“What if you were to make him love the Egg?” It said, an audible smile being heard. 

Bad cocked his head in confusion. “if you made yourself the perfect little demon for the Egg, how could he not resist you?” It spoke. “He couldn’t not love you and me of course!” Its voice boomed. 

“You would love that wouldn’t you?” The Egg asked. 

There was a brief symphony of silence. Even if hurt him, it could all be fixed if he got the love Bad so desperately needed. Even if Skeppy had hurt him, it did not matter if he could make him love him. Everything he ever wanted and all because of the Egg. 

An endless outburst of love You's. Quiet nights together. 

Having Skeppy all for himself 

Have no one able to love him. 

Skeppy giving him the love he deserved. 

The love he needed. 

Bad emitted a shaky hum as he could feel the vines drag him. His head hit the floor as the Veins encased him, trapping him body he would give to the Egg. Yes, Skeppy needed this. He gave the Egg everything and this was everything he needed to repay it. All for Skeppy. 

The thorns dug into his waist as the air inside the cocoon became tighter. He felt his body drop as a weird warmth surrounded his body. He was inside the Egg for sure. 

Bad could feel his body being rearranged by the Egg, each bone in his spine being snapped back in his space. The endless clicks from his body as he was made perfect just for Skeppy. 

His breath became heavier as strange feelings of hand moving across his back. 

His eyes soon dimmed to the darkness, but he stretched one free hand out, one hand free from the transformation. A chorus of strange voices calling out to him were heard, the sound of ice breaking on a warm day. 

He chuckled to himself as a hand reached out for him. The hand was coated in odd blue growths. 

The Egg would disagree with this mutation in their home. 

The hand tried to pull him away from the small home inside his rapidly growing cocoon. The air felt colder and colder the hand was exposed from the heat inside. 

“Don’t worry love, we’ll both love you after all is done,” Bad smiled as he let go. 

Back into his cocoon with the Egg.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this concept was pretty fun so I did it again. I have no idea I have it in me to make the Bloodvines Arc this PAINFUL to read like
> 
> damnnn
> 
> Also, for anyone wondering I've drawn what Bad's "perfect" form looks like after the Egg fixed so if you wanna see that comment!
> 
> And maybe some extra details about the AU who knows-


End file.
